


His Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 87





	His Friend

He's slowly going insane. He's already hallucinating, or so it seems. Ghostbur's just as crazy as he is right now, so him seeing these things whilst Dream & the others do not isn't convincing him otherwise. 

He was so, so very excited for today. He was looking forward to seeing his friends for once. Or, well, those who he thought were his friends. He realises today that Dream is the only person who stays with him all the time; even Ghostbur leaves him eventually, accidently rubbing salt in the open wound, talking about how much L'Manberg is improving without him there.

Dream arrives, when it would have been, late. Tommy immediately removes all his armour, even the Tommy Slippers given to him by Philza. He makes sure not to forget his tools either. When Dream lets him keep his things, he realises even more that Dream is the only one who cares about him. 

Dream tells Tommy that Tubbo burnt his compass (Your Tommy) & Tommy doesn't want to believe it. But he's hearing this from Dream so he knows it must be the truth. It's not, it was just blown up by a creeper on accident, but Tommy's too far gone to question Dream. He runs to the Nether & down to the hub, destroying the bridge & making a tightwire out of his precious logs. As he runs back he stares down at the lava. At the compass. At Your Tubbo. He's angry & sad & confused & he feels betrayed. He contemplaits throwing it. But he knows better to be like Tubbo; Tommy still cares about Tubbo, & nothing is going to change that. He hopes.

Dream cares about him, Tommy thinks. Dream cares about him & he doesn't want him to stop caring, like Tubbo did, & Fundy & Ranboo &... everyone did. If they ever cared at all that is.

Dream knows he doesn't care about Tommy. It's fun to watch him believe he does. All Tommy is to Dream is a puppet, someone to pull around & make do as he pleases. He knows the others would all go against him if they found out how he was treating Tommy, but he doesn't care. He can take them. He can take all of L'Manberg if it's necessary.

After a lonely beach party with his only 'friend', Tommy's ready to end this day & move on to the next one, same as today: full of being alone yet again. He says his goodbyes to Dream, & walks back to the water, waiting for time to move forward, losing his breath & he falls in deeper.


End file.
